Miles Long
by Jealoustiel
Summary: Deanna Winchester has golden legs, and Sammy's in love. Genderbent!AU - Spoilers for plot, but nothing too specific. One-sided Wincest, Dean/Cas.


**A/N: I wrote this because, at work today I couldn't stop thinking about the phrase "Her legs were a mile long" It's just so damn beautiful- Legs are so damn beautiful. And Dean is hot- so it would follow that Deanna would be hot too...I like to compare Dean to the sun and being /golden/ because that's really what he is. *emotional breakdown over fictional characters* Anyways, This is more of one-sided Wincest...?**

* * *

Sam was thirteen when she first started noticing it. The sun was gold, glowing through the dingy motel curtains, and shining on Deanna's legs- tanned and slim. She was reading a magazine, Playboy or something, lots of skin but Sam was more focused on _hers…_

Sam wet her lips a little, not trying to make it obvious how radiant she thought Deanna was, how perfect, how- and _damn, _Deanna's legs were a mile long.

Her sister shifted on the bed, springs creaking, and adjusted a lock of dirty blonde hair.

"Sammy, you hungry?" Not looking up.

"Uh-huh." Deanna frowned, glancing at Sam.

"You okay? You sound a little tired." She got up from the bed and approached Sam- god, the space between her thighs was so obvious in those shorts-

Deanna's green eyes were focused on Sam's, squinting in the sunlight of the otherwise dark room.

"I'm fine, Dee." She cleared her throat. "What's for dinner?"

The older girl straightened, concern seemingly abated.

"We could go out for pizza or somethin'."

"Dad said not to-"

"Screw that, don't you want pizza?" Sam guessed she did, and nodded.

"Alright, let me get dressed."

Sam got up from where she'd been reading at the table, and came up behind Deanna as she pulled on a fresh shirt.

"Dee?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" She smiled, watching Sam's reflection.

"Will…will I be as pretty as you?" Deanna scoffed, turning around to face Sam. Her green eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Dang, Sam, of course you will be! You're a Winchester." She pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head. "Winchesters are hot shit."

* * *

The pizza tastes like crap, but even pizza that tastes like crap is still delicious. It's greasy, and by the time they're done stuffing their faces, the sun's just sinking over the horizon, and that last drop of sun is sparkling on Deanna's lips…

And for the first time Sammy thinks of kissing her. Deanna, kissing Sam, and cupping her cheek-

Sam feels something she's never felt before.

That night, Sam crawls into bed with her, like usual when Dad isn't around-

But this is different, and Sam finds it hard to swallow.

They fumble around in the dark, and Dee's curled around Sam- arms around hers before-

"Sam? You're kind of warm, you got a fever or something?"

"No, Dee, I feel fine." Sam's never lied to Deanna before.

She feels Deanna kiss the back of her neck, and no, Sam's _never_ felt like this before.

* * *

Sam's a senior in high school now, and her name is _Sam, _not Sammy- but Deanna's still calling her that, and somehow it's okay. It's okay, until Sam gets a recommendation letter- it's okay until she gets the acceptance letter-

But it's not okay when her sister's green eyes fall flat, and

"You're really going through with this, aren't you?" Her voice is low.

They're sitting across from each other on this old, creaky bed, with the triangle patterned comforter that's too scratchy- and Sam's eyes have been tracing it for ten minutes now.

"Deanna…" She can't even look up.

"Have you told Dad?" It's not a question, because of course she hasn't. And of course Sam knows that it's Deanna he's going to be mad at- he's always mad these days, because of Sam because Sam has been fighting with him- there's bruises on her heart to show for it.

She counts the yellow triangles.

"Sammy." _Sam_, Sam doesn't say.

She looks up at her, and it's _over, _she wants to scream because she wants out but _damn_ it, she's so in love. With those green eyes, with her freckles, her golden tan legs and her goddamn green, green eyes.

"Just remember to call." Something clicks off.

Sam's miles and miles away.

* * *

It feels like suffocating, because her _boyfriend_ Jesse feels like dipping her toes into warm water. He's tall and slim and blonde, but his eyes are blue- and she's thinking of _green_ eyes when he's kissing her.

When he's in bed with her, and Sam makes herself want to be there, because she _loves_ Jesse- but he's not Deanna, and Sam can't help but realize that nobody _can _be.

She wants her to visit. But she hasn't even called.

* * *

It's hot outside. That's all she can register- and the walk between Sam and her next class will take at least ten minutes. Fifteen, probably, because she needs to pee.

She turns a corner, and suddenly she's being slammed against a wall- old instincts kick in, and she retaliates quickly- but her foot (aimed for the assailant's stomach) is caught

By Deanna. There's a sparkle in her eyes as she hugs Sam, smelling like she'd been waiting for her.

"Hey, Sammy." Sam kisses her on the mouth cheek.

"Dee…" The heat must be getting to her.

"You done with this joint yet?" She shakes her head no, but presses her skin against Deanna's- warm. Hotter than the air, than the sun.

She drops Sam off for class.

* * *

Sometimes she catches Deanna drifting- her eyes unfocused, but resting on something- and it's a while before she draws any connection.

Until Sam realizes that she's thinking about Dad. There are new scars on her heart.

Dad is dead, and Deanna's wounds are festering.

"Dee?" She waves a hand in front of her eyes.

She shakes her head, blinking. "Yeah, Sam?"

"Wanna go out for a drink?"

"You? Take me out? I'd only be stealing the show." Deanna smirks with a laughter that's _hollow_. Sam's burning from the inside out.

The men her sister takes to bed

Have no _idea _who she is. Or was.

* * *

Deanna belongs to Sam. It's not-

Debatable…

But then there's Cass, whose skin is like porcelain, and her dark hair and- the bluest eyes you'd ever see on a person, much less an angel.

Sam's always been a believer, but what she believes in

Is in her bed, on top of Deanna

Kissing the lips that she fantasized about when she was _thirteen-_

Sam turns up the volume on the tube, because her sister is moaning Cass' name, but she can still picture those golden legs in the dark-

Wrapped around an angel's shoulders-

_Miles_ _long_, and Sam's never felt this far away before.


End file.
